Dolgrim
The dolgrim were created ages ago by the daelkyr during the Daelkyr War in the Age of Monsters. The dolgrim, said to be created by Dyrrn the Corruptor, are the aberrant merging of two goblin bodies. Dolgrim contain two brains, two mouths, and two sets of hands, and are used as foot troopers by their masters, the beholders and the dolgaunts. Since the Age of Monsters, the dolgrim have haunted the Khyber and the caves across Khorvaire. History Approximately 9,000 years ago, in the Age of Monsters, the plane of Xoriat became coterminous with the plane of Eberron. During that time, the lords of Xoriat, an aberrant race known as the daelkyr, pierced the planar walls and launched an invasion of Eberron on the continent of Khorvaire. They assaulted the goblinoid Dhakaani Empire, decimating most of western Khorvaire. The daelkyr lords, masters of shaping reality, found joy in twisting the beings of Eberron to suit their own purposes. While some daelkyr lords created aberrations like beholders and aboleths, Dyrrn the Corruptor used his enemies as his canvas. Dyrrn took the bodies of the goblins, and molded them into the first dolgrim. The daelkyr used the dolgrim as their foot soldiers during the Daelkyr War against the Dhakaani Empire. Over the course of the next 4,000 years, the Dhakaani fell. However, the daelkyr soon found themselves against the Gatekeeper Druids, who used their magic to push the daelkyr back to Xoriat. While most of the daelkyr and their creations were either sent back to Xoriat or trapped within the Khyber, a large number of dolgrim remained on Eberron. Most of them have been pushed back to the Demon Wastes, though bands of dolgrim still serve their daeklyr masters in the depths of the Khyber or in caves and dungeons across Khorvaire. Occasionally, it is possible to find a band of dolgrim without a daelkyr master, terrorizing a local town or raiding caravan routes. One dolgrim, named Ironteeth, has taken control of a tribe of kobolds and uses them as agents of the Cult of the Dragon Below. Appearance & Personality Dolgrim appear exactly as their creator intended: as if someone took two goblins and smashed them together. Dolgrim have two brains, each with its own distinct personality, though one brain usually attains dominance at birth and imposes its personality on the other brain. Even so, a dolgrim will often have conversations with itself. A dolgrim has two mouths, one tied to each brain. Internally, a dolgrim also has two hearts, which leads to an unusual heartbeat. A dolgrim has two sets of arms, which are each controlled separately by one of the brains, thus ensuring the coordination needed to control multiple sets of weapons. In fact, most dolgrim will enter combat wielding a melee weapon, a crossbow, and a shield. Dolgrim usually have white, pale gray, or light pink skin, though dolgrim warriors will sometimes tattoo their bodies with garish colors and disturbing images. Some dolgrim will add additional tattoos after each kill, believing doing so traps the soul of the victim. For clothing, dolgrim typically wear dark leathers and gray clothing. Dolgrim are raised to become warriors from birth. They are bred to fear and obey more powerful daelkyr creations, such as dolgaunts. Dolgrim traditionally have bloodthirsty and brutal personalities. They tend to take relish in their jobs, and are feverishly enthusiastic. In addition, like most daelkyr and their creations, dolgrim are vulnerable to byeshk, a purple material mined out of the Byeshk Mountains. References Category:Aberrations Category:Daelkyr creations Category:Creatures found in Khyber Category:Creatures from the Age of Monsters Category:Cults of the Dragon Below Category:Creatures found in the Vale of the Inner Sun